Mordecai
Mordecai & Rigby get arrested 2016 '''is a remake of Mordecai & Rigby get arrested (at their last concert in August 2008, days before the 2008 olympics. at their comeback concet, Farfour announces they hung up their mics.). Differences * In the 2008 version, mordecai & rigby got arrested at their concert. Lazytown, Drewland citizens called it their farewell concert. In the 2016 version, they got arrested for picking up the flying ace as a tv series on abc, which caused fresh off the boat to move to fridays in order for the flying ace to air on tuesdays (episode is hour length, but for the premiere event on 15 September, it was 3 hours) * In the 2008 version, Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby appear as Fake Mordecai & Fake Rigby, but in the 2016 version, Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby appeared as TV Kiwi & Jess The Cat. * In the 2008 version, the #1 Movie was The Dark Knight, but in the 2016 version, it was Introducing The Beagles, animated by The ABC Network (as hence to the beagle wingmen) on US Soil * In the 2008 version, it took place after the writers guild of america strike, which ended on the day be my valentine, charlie brown made its penultimate wednesday night telecast (if Donald Trump wins, the 2017 telecast will air february 8 accompanied by elvis love songs tribute show, which aired at 10. 2 more specials, the 50th anniversary telecast of you're in love charlie brown and the 2016 special and pilot episode of the flying ace, snoopy & his candle) on ABC. But in the 2016 version, the strike was made by Anti-Peanuts Members, most of which are from North Korea. * In the 2008 Version, Mordecai & Rigby were recording their cancelled projects, but in 2016, Mordecai & Rigby were making a cake for Josey Hollis (who does not appear in the movie, but mentioned by rigby), baby boy of naya rivera (also does not appear in the movie, mentioned by mordecai), who played snoopy in the American & Mexican Telecasts, with happy birthday being sung by fifth harmony (they did not appear in the movie, but mentioned by Both Mordecai & Rigby), who played the beagle wingmen in American, Canadian and Mexican telecasts and Snoopy in the Brazillian telecasts. (Danilio Gentili played one of the wingmen in the Brazillian telecasts) * In the 2008 movie, the most recent Peanuts special was a traditionally animated (sadly, shown twice), He's A Bully, Charlie Brown. but in the 2016 version, it was the pilot episode of the flying ace, snoopy & his candle * In the 2008 movie, TV1 & TV2 are on 24/7, but in the 2016 movie, TV1 & TV2 closes down the same way as in Snapped * In the 2008 movie, Mordecai & Rigby were booed, but in the 2016 movie, they were beaten up by Farfour * In the 2008 movie, DWTS was simply called Dancing With The Stars, but in 2016 movie, it was called Dancing With The Stars: PEANUTS (due to Snoopy being mascot of ABC, Freeform & Formlibre. They added PEANUTS in the show from Spring 2016 until it gets cancelled/final season) * The #1 song in 2008 movie was I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, but in 2016 movie, the #1 was Baile El Despertador (all 4 versions, English, French, Spanish and Portuguese) by Fifth Harmony (once again, did not appear in the movie) with references to Lazytown, Drewland in all 4 versions. Baile El Despertador (Spanish name) appeared in 7/27, in all 4 versions as Baile El Despertador (Spanish Version), The Lazytown Dance (Englsih), O Despertador (Portuguese) an L'Coq d'Chant (French) * In 2008, America was suffering from Economic crisis, but in 2016, celebrating the peanuts being popular again Plot maxresdefault2.jpg|are you ready for september 15 2016, the day the flying ace premiered IMG 0500.JPG|no. september 15 is also AlisaButterfly2014's 18th birthday. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|what? Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|STFU. I have a copy of Mind of Mine by Zayn Bensonmad.jpg|Zayn Fucking Sucks. he better not go to Eurovision 2017. Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|i bet you can't do the whip nae nae. Bensonmad.jpg|watch me (whip nae nae) by Silento fucking sucks. Silento is a homophobe. i'd rather listen to all night baikin party by baikin orgy. Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|silento is awesome. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|i hate the whip nae nae Nerd 80s.jpg|Hello. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|do you hate watch me (whip/nae nae) by silento? moomintroll likes it. he also has Mans Zelmerlow, Justin Bieber and Zayn on his ipod. 21e.jpg|Party every week, baby! silento.jpg|listen up, im silento, im 18 years old im too young to run for president of the united states. donald trump, i bet you can't whip nae nae. Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|i can whip nae nae. Sanic2.png|i can whip nae nae Yolo.jpg|i can whip nae nae Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|im a homophobe since 2011. i can whip nae nae Boobo tbs.jpg|i can whip nae nae Fuji snoopy rip off.jpg|i can whip nae nae 200905120455554ec.jpg|i can whip nae nae The P-P-P-Penis Banana.png|i can whip nae nae Pops character.png|whip nae nae? i can't do this. only kids born in late 90s and 2000s can do it. when i was 18 (early 80s) we had to listen to don't stand so close to me by the police Astro Boy Mad.jpg|the whip nae nae is worse than what do u mean by justin drew bieber Silento.jpg|I just killed the musician Prince today. Silento.jpg|that's because he cannot whip. he cannot nae nae. Cryingchild.jpg|IAMALIVE: WHY????????? I can't believe this. I wanted to see his memoir. 600full-bart-simpson.jpg|Baby Dennis is a redhead straight person in a bart simpson costume: out of mah way blondie. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|I KNOW WHO THIS IS. IAMALIVE. YOU'RE NOT DENNIS. YOU'RE IAMALIVE. Cryingchild.jpg|how do u know IAMALIVE Astro Boy Mad.jpg|cuz you hacked this wiki. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|also, dennis is straight cuz his hair is red, not blonde. Afroboy.png|Yo, that blondie is IAMALIVE. Dennis is right over there. astrosson.jpg|Told Ya It's IAMALIVE. Cryingchild.jpg|I LIED. IM AN immature Hacker n Homophobe who Hacked the Barney Bunch Wiki Olaf from Disney's Frozen.png|IAMALIVE, YOU SUCK. Bensonmad.jpg|Fuck you Silento. You killed one of my favorite singers, Prince. First, David Bowie and now Prince. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Have you seen my fuck buddy, Prince? Silento.jpg|MC Gui & I Killed him Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|WHY !!!???!!!?? He was my buddy ever since David Bowie died. Silento.jpg|cuz he can't whip. he can't nae nae. mcgui.jpg|im silentos mate, mc gui. i can whip. i can nae nae. Bensonmad.jpg|WTF MC GUI! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Also, why did you kill David Bowie? Silento.jpg|cuz he can't whip. he can't nae nae. Mcgui.jpg|we're inviting justin drew bieber to our party 2nite to celebrate. Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Can I whip? Silento.jpg|the majority of people who whip nae nae are '''my age group (teens and young adults) 2017vicepresident.jpg|are you ready to meet my wingmen? Doofy.jpg|snoopy and yer beagle wingmen, drink bleach. 1d.jpg|Fuck u Paul. We can whip/nae nae and you can't.(singing) listen up, old guy. we're hipsters. we'll break your leg into our Direction pit. Mcgui.jpg|(rapping) YEAH! Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|I WANT MORDECAI & RIGBY IN JAIL FOR MAKING THE EBU EXPEL ROMANIA FROM THE EUROVISION SONG CONTEST 2016. Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|YES I WANT MORDECAI & RIGBY IN JAIL. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|f*ck you moomintroll. Category:2016 Films Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films considered the worst by The Kangaroos Category:Films considered the worst by Joey Kangaroo Category:Films considered the best by Astro Junge Category:Films considered the best by Moomintroll